Children of Izanami: Inquisition
The Hunt for Advisors "Attention, all citizens of Yūrei!!!" From a megaphone, Kenta was broadcasting a message within the center of town. Behind him and flanking him were police on horseback, wielding rifles in one hand while keeping a grip on their respective horse's neck with the other. Kenta himself was on foot, with only the megaphone in hand as his only instrument. His dual pistols were holstered on his waist, though it didn't look like he was going to pull them out any time soon. This parade was attracting a massive civilian crowd, who could only look on and murmur with surprise and apprehension. "Be advised that in an estimate of two days, this entire region will be under attack and under siege!!" Kenta continued to call out, ignoring the reactions of shock and fear, as well as recognition and remembrance of the last encounter with invaders of the city. "Please report to 417 McGregor Avenue in order to accommodate yourself with our underground shelters. If you have any belongings, go back home and take anything you can with you before coming. Not to worry, there will be plenty of food and drink serving during your stay, and we have set up appropriate lodgings for everyone--''" This was not only for that particular block. Throughout Yūrei and beyond the capital city, there were several rallying police units that were moving to gather civilians and herd them to the underground base that once served as a haven for supporters and participants of the Yūrei Resistance. Within the internet, and mainly on the TV, the announcements were spreading like wildfire. Reporters, although instructed the same as the civilians, were still informing the public as to what was going on as they too were guided to the underground network. No one was spared from the concern, and only those who were able and willing to fight the predicted onslaught stayed on the surface. One in particular was that of Rukia Kuchiki, who was observing a TV monitor from her home. She was observing everything with an observant, serious gaze, sitting in a chair in front of the TV. Briefly, she turned her eyes away for a moment and began thinking. It was clear that the followers of Red Sun set their aggressive sights on the city. But for what reason, and what purpose? Why would they allow their plans to be so easily read and anticipated by the very enemy they sought to destroy? She would have to find out more about the Red Sun scrolls in order to truly discover what their enemies were planning. She allowed herself to stand up, walking over to her door and locking it before disappearing with a ''Flash Step. She would have to inform Kenta at least that she was planning to stay on the surface in order to aid in the evac and defense movements. After all, she wasn't just any ordinary civilian.... ---- "Dammit..." Miharu was getting wind of all this from the news station in the living room, Megami and Daiyaku with them. She was muttering to Daiyaku under her breath so her mother wouldn't hear. "Something big is happening, and we can't do anything at all! I hate this!" Daiyaku frowned. He could feel her irritation, but there really was nothing they could do. Besides, it was Miharu's fault they were now wearing energy repressing collars. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Megami's attention from the monitor was diverted by a loud knocking at the door. Curious, she pushed herself up from her sitting position and walked over towards it. Once she reached it, she opened it, her eyes widening in slight surprise at what she saw. It was the red-haired figure of Ezra, his hands within the pockets of his hakama. "Ah! Ezra, what a surprise to see you here!" She commented, immediately stepping aside for him to enter. Ezra bowed respectfully before stepping in with a cool, calm, and polite, "Thank you, Mrs. Kurosaki." Miharu heard the voice of her friend and walked over to the front door. "Ezra." Her voice was surprised. "What brings you around here?" She was pretty sure it was the announcement Kenta was making. "I just stopped by in order to see how all of you were doing, considering the evacuation...." Ezra stated, shutting the door behind him. "In at least half an hour, police will be here to round up this particular block." He shifted his eyes towards Miharu, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Besides that, I also had to make sure that you weren't living up to your negative reputation." Miharu's eyes narrowed, her eyes twitching. "Excuse me for a minute." She said to Megami, taking Ezra by the arm and dragging him outside. Her voice was slightly hushed as she spoke to him. "Negative reputation? What do you know?" "I could tell by the way your energy is flowing within you.... too restrictive for the likes of you....." Ezra simply closed his eyes, breathing in deeply before leaning towards Miharu a little in order to keep their conversation low. "Your family would obviously disapprove of such, so I have to assume that you had gotten into trouble with law enforcement, as well as your dear friend." His next sentence held a slightly smug attitude, though it was honestly difficult to tell. "Besides.... it's not strange for someone to know about what someone else has been doing when they know each other very well, is it?" "Damn you're smart..." She muttered, sounding pleased and annoyed all at once. "No, it's not strange, but I do wish you wouldn't walk over and say things that could get me in trouble with my mother. The whole reason my energy is restricted is so she doesn't find out about what happened." Miharu launched into an explanation on her attempted invasion of Police Headquarters, how she and Daiyaku had gotten caught and what was restricting her energy since Ezra couldn't see the collar. Throughout this explanation, Ezra simply remained silent with his arms folded across his chest until she had explained right down to the very last period. When she was done, he spoke again. "I'm aware you don't know the meaning of the word "restraint"...." He began, his tone chiding. "But to lie to your own mother?" "Is nothing new at all." Miharu said, her tone sharp. "If she gets suspicious about my inability to use spirit energy, I'll just say I have some ridiculous disease. It's not like she'll be able to prove me wrong." "You're only digging your own grave, matter of speaking." Ezra said flatly. "If what you say is true, then you've been making these lies into a habit. If you really care about your mother, then stop being a coward and tell her the truth. What do you have to lose by doing that?" Miharu frowned. "The last time she and I got into a disagreement, it wasn't exactly pretty. All I'm doing is saving her a bit of stress by not letting her in on this. After these collars go away, and she never finds out, who was really hurt?" Her words were making it all too clear that she had lost respect for her mother. The thought disheartened Ezra a little. What happened to the girl that he had grew to be such close friends with? Back then, she would've had a lot more consideration for her family. But as of now, it seemed as if her more delinquent side was controlling her. He closed his eyes and shook his head, leaning over and folding his arms across his chest. "What makes you think they're going to go away, or that she'll never find out?" He continued to pressure her. "She's your mother, and she can read you like an open book. She can tell whether you're hiding something. Then, what will have caused more stress for her; the fact that her daughter told her something she disapproves of, or the fact that she knows you're hiding something and refusing to talk?" "So what do you want me to do, casually tell her I attempted to raid the police HQ after she told us to stop investigating?" Miharu eyes, annoyed slightly. Not telling Megami made sense to her. Why couldn't it make sense to him? "Even if I was trying to find out why they incarcerated her librarian friend, I doubt she'd be too thrilled." "That's the price you have to be willing to pay if you want to keep your mother's trust. Otherwise, what do you think she'll think of you?" "If she never finds out, she'll think what she's thinking now." Miharu replied. "Why do you think she'll figure it out? It's been at least a week now, and she's not onto me yet!" She struggled to keep her voice from rising out of irritation. This caused Ezra to fall into a stony silence. Though his expression was serene, it was as if his gaze was piercing high-caliber sniper rounds sending themselves repeatedly into Miharu's head. He put his hands back within his hakama, maintaining the solemn stare for a moment long enough to be deemed uncomfortable for the girl. Then, he simply walked past her without saying a word. "Miharu....you really have changed for the worst...." He thought to himself in disappointment. He did not bring himself to continue speaking to her. If she wanted to keep pushing the lie, he'd let her. In the end, the results would be clear to her. "Pathetic...." The look on his face was one of pure disappointment. But his eyes spoke more. Miharu frowned. Why is it that telling a lie is so easy, while telling the truth may have been trying to life of a pile of 1ton weights? Thinking it over, telling the truth did have more benefits than keeping up the lie. If she held silent, and her mother found out, she'd lose Ezra as a friend, and her mother wouldn't be able to trust her at all. If she told her mother now, she'd get over it eventually, and perhaps Ezra would be less disappointed. She walked back into the house, bracing herself. "Mom...I have something to tell you." She said as she walked back into the family room where Megami and Daiyaku were watching the TV again. Category:Bleach: The Children of Izanami Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay